


Beats of the Night

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Marking, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity, femmes spiking mechs, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: Nightbeat lives up to his name and enjoys some time fantasizing about his crushes. You - the reader gets to choose who they want Nightbeat to be with by selecting the chapter for either Rung or Nautica. Of course there is nothing stopping anyone from reading both chapters. Update 3/27/17 - The Rung chapter is up! This fic is complete!





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Nightbeat did was examine the gift Rung had purchased for him. It was a simple metal puzzle, when the pieces fit together it would form a sphere. He was not sure why Rung had gifted him the puzzle but that did not matter to him. He wanted to know how to solve it.

Nightbeat spilled the pieces onto a tray on his desk, tossing the box aside. He sorted out the pieces that were smoothly shaped like the outside of the sphere, leaving the inner pieces in a pile. Little by little he was able to find a few that slid together, forming the outside of the logic puzzle. Once there was a start to the edge, Nightbeat began to fill it in. Each piece connected with a satisfying click. Now that most of the outside pieces were assembled it was time to add some of the inner parts so that the puzzle would not be hollow.

The process of the inner pieces proved to be much more difficult. He tried using a different angle to no avail. It frustrated him all the more because he wished to show off the completed product to Rung. He could feel himself starting to become angry with the puzzle. The urge to throw it across the room was steadily growing.

Nightbeat paused. He did not want to destroy his hard work. How could he show it off to Rung if it was damaged? Nightbeat uttered a sigh and set the puzzle on his desk. He ran his fingers through the tray of pieces, making them chink against one another before walking away.

Nightbeat flopped onto his berth, arms drawn across his chest with a scowl on his face. If there was anything he couldn't stand it was when something was unsolved. He needed something to keep his mind off of that before he was back at his desk before he had time to cool off. His thoughts drifted to how much he wanted to show off to Rung. He had developed a fondness for him that he wasn't really sure how to articulate. His words usually manifested in the form of teasing him rather than just coming out and saying it.

Perhaps it was the fact that he also had feelings for his Amica Endura. His admiration grew for Nautica as they had worked together, not that she didn't catch his optic before then. It wasn't difficult to find an attractive bot aboard the Lost Light. To tell the truth, he hadn't been with anyone yet. He often wondered what it would be like to have a mate. He would be happy to have someone so long as they respected the fact that he was sometimes so inquisitive about the world around him he needed a lot of personal time. Aside from that he would enjoy some company. He often wanted someone to lie next to while he enjoyed his datapads. He pictured Nautica at his side, with his arms wrapped around her as he read over her shoulder.

For Nightbeat imagination was intoxicating to his senses. He could almost feel her warmth against his plating. He imagined that she would smell sweetly when he would nuzzle against her. That thought sent charge flowing through him. Perhaps she would feel aroused by being so close to his warm frame. She would take hold of one of his servos and guide him along, allowing him to run his servos along her frame as she showed him how she would like to be touched. 

Nightbeat would show his devotion by following her instructions, getting to know her frame with his servos. He would stroke his hands along the curves which he found so intriguing to learn what got her engine revving. Paying attention to her signals he knew that she was contented. He may pull her close and kiss her softly. Perhaps the cheek, maybe the lips if he felt more daring. Her lips would feel soft and gentle, hopefully he wouldn't be too clumsy.

He hoped that she may take the lead, perhaps straddle his lap and run her servos across his chest. He wondered briefly if she were experienced in the berth, but decided that didn't matter to him. Imagining way her slender digits would feel against his armor made him feel the need to open his panel. His spike was beginning to harden as it leaned against his lower abdomen. His node was already beginning to tingle. 

This of course begged the question of what she may prefer to play with first. Nightbeat pondered this as his servos started to work. The pads of his digits rubbing against his node, caressing the folds of his valve. Nightbeat bit his lower lip as he pressed a single digit inside. Even though he was soaking wet it was still quite a tight fit based on the sheer sensitivity of his valve. Thoughts of her being patient with working her digits within him made him exhale sharply. What a pleasure that could be.

It wasn't just that he wasn't used to interfacing that made his valve so sensitive. He had theorized that the heightened senses that aided him in his detective work also affected his interface array. He had become more familiar with using his spike because it was sometimes easier to just reach down and rub one out quickly before returning to whatever he captured his interest. Taking time with himself was something new.

His blue and yellow striped spike began to stand more firmly as he fantasized about her stroking it for him. Her servos would feel smooth and gentle as they worked up and down. Perhaps if he were lucky he may feel the warmth of her mouth engulfing him. As he continued to stroke himself his thoughts drifted to that of Rung. He desired mechs as much as he did femmes. There was something about Rung that was just so cute, but what intrigued Nightbeat was his intelligence. The therapist was smart as they come.

No doubt in his mind that Rung would be an expert on interfacing. He would take it slow at first, making sure that the detective was comfortable with his touch. He may take Nightbeat's spike and guide it into his valve, teasingly dragging it between the plush folds before letting him have the pleasure of inserting his spike.

Nightbeat pictured his servo holding Rung's leg upwards as he took him from the side. This sort of spooning position gave him perfect access to claim his lips and kiss the cabling on his neck. His other servo would keep his frame stable as his hips did most of the work. Picturing the way that Rung would enjoy himself made Nightbeat feel like he was about to burst. He didn't want for this pleasure to end. He removed his digit from his valve to postpone his overload for just a moment.

With each pump of his servo he was rewarded by lubricant leaking from the tip of his spike. This aided in making the motions feel smoother. His servo felt wet and slick against his plating the way that he imagined interfacing would feel.

Nightbeat began to thrust into his servo as if he were claiming another's valve. It seemed an impossible choice for him to choose whom he would rather think about at this point. His thoughts of Rung and Nautica switched as quickly as the positions he imagined.

His grip tightened as his body started to writhe from his overload. He feverishly stroked his spike as he added a single digit to his valve once more. Transfluid shot across his abdominal plating as he went over the edge. The streaks of his fluids ran nearly up to his chest.

It took many breaths for him to catch his intake. He grumbled slightly with both contentment and embarrassment of the mess he had made. Awkwardly, he shuffled to his desk for a cloth to tidy himself.

"Now that that's over." He mused to himself as he wiped the last of the mess.

Nightbeat looked at the puzzle upon his desk. The instincts in his body were telling him to recharge but the curiosity in his head was telling him otherwise. He fought his drowsiness to sit down and solve the puzzle. Perhaps now in a relaxed state he could accomplish more.


	2. Nautica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has chosen Nautica to be Nightbeat's first.

Nightbeat had tried all his might to solve the puzzle. It seemed to him that certain peices were not fitting the way that they should. They went in fine but that satisfying click eluded him. When he ran his digit over them they felt slightly uneven. They looked like they fit but did not actually go there.

Nightbeat grumbled and pulled the pieces out. He turned his palm to get a better look at them, trying to get an assessment of what he was doing wrong. It was clear to him that the issue was that some of the thinner shaped pieces were bent. Whomever was in charge of package delivery must not have been careful.

He heard a knock at his door. He wanted to devise a plan to repair the pieces but that would have to wait. He was handy but repairing these would take precision. It would take effort if they were to fit into the puzzle without looking out of place.

Nightbeat walked over to the door of his habsuite and peered through the peep hole. Nautica had been standing there. He realized he had been pondering a moment too long and ripped the door open in fear that she might think he was ignoring her.

"Yes?" Nightbeat asked.

"I misplaced my datapad, I was wondering if you may have seen it?" Nautica asks.

"No, I haven't seen any datpads. Maybe you left it at Swerve's?" Nightbeat replies.

"I already went to check. No such luck." Nautica sighed. "I have a habit of setting them down and losing them."

"You can borrow an old one of mine. It's a little beat up though." Nightbeat offered, ushering her inside. He walks over to one of his shelves and pulls out a smaller datapad. This one has seen a bit of use. It's in fairly good condition except for a few scuffs on the back of it. 

"I kinda dropped it. At least the screen is alright though." Nightbeat says with a grin. He holds the Datapad out to her so that she can see that it is fine despite the back cover had been scratched from what looks like a rocky surface.

"Umm, thank you." Nautica looks on at it with skepticism as she takes it. Once she is able to power it on she decides to put it into her subspace. 

"By the way what is that you are working on?" She asks, gesturing to the pile of small metal shapes on his desk and the half assembled spherical puzzle.

"Oh, just a puzzle Rung gave me. I don't know if it does anything but, I will find out when I solve it." Nightbeat explains. "I have to fix those pieces that don't quite line up. I think the dingus who shipped it to Rung must have dropped the box at some point."

"Yeah, a lot of package handlers can be too rough with things." She chuckled. "That didn't sound inappropriate in my head."

Nightbeat smiled and rolled his optics at the innuendo.

"You know what I meant!" Nautica shook her digit at Nightbeat.

"I'm just giving you scrap." He teases. "Enjoy your datapad, let me know when you find yours."

"I will. Thanks again you goof." She teases back as she walks out the door.

As she leaves Nightbeat has a flashback to last night and the images in his head flooded back. If her helm had not been turned she may have seen his cheeks flush. It was a good thing that she couldn't read minds. Or at least he hoped she couldn't.

Nightbeat closes his door and returns to his desk, getting his tools out for further work on his puzzle. Perhaps once it was finished he would head to Swerves for something to eat and then show off to Rung.

***

A few hours had gone by and the puzzle was almost completed. As he was sliding in the last piece there was a message at his comm. He ignored it. Instead he focused on the satisfying sound of the very last piece snapping into place. He took a good moment to admire the smooth surface of the metal sphere he had worked to hard on.

He checked his comm to see that Nautica had sent him a message. Figuring she had found her datapad and wanted to return it, he called her back.

"Hey, Nautica. What's up?" He asks.

"I can't seem to get this datapad to work, are you sure you didn't break it?" She asks him.

"It works just fine. Sometimes you have to fiddle with it." Nightbeat tried to explain but could not find the proper words. "Uhh, I'll come over and help you it's tricky."

Before he could excuse himself he dashed out of his habsuite and down the hallway to her place. The urge to fix the datapad for her had overthrown his impulse control as she had gotten used to by now.

She had opened the door for him, knowing that he would wind up doing such a thing. Even if he was absent minded, it was not because he was careless. While she didn't always understand Nightbeat she did know what it was like to be fascinated with things or the need to solve a problem. 

"If you weren't so helpful, I'd be mad at you for hanging up on me." Nautica jests, jabbing a digit playfully into his chestplate. She walked back to the couch which she had been seated, the datapad lie on the cushion opposite to her.

"Oh hush." Nightbeat tells her, taking his datapad off of the couch cushion before sitting down. He taps the button and powers up the datapad. Everything seemed to turn on but then it freezes up. He gives the datapad a little shake which seems to help it load. It had been loading too slow so he gave it another shake which causes it to slip out of his digits.

"Ahh scrap."

Nautica reaches down to pick up the datapad. There is a slight pause as she eyes the screen and stifles a laugh. Nightbeat raises an optic ridge, curious about what is so funny about him dropping a Datapad.

"So you like mechs huh?" She asks in a sly tone, handing the datapad back to him. Evidently the datapad had fully loaded when it made contact with the ground.

Nightbeat's optics drop down to the datapad and he realizes the last thing he used the spare datapad for. The browser had been open to a selection of images that were meant for his optics only. At least the pair of mechs on the screen looked to be having fun. The smaller of them had been handcuffed, blindfolded and the larger mech was using his glossa in some rather creative ways. There were various pictures of them as the continued to play.

"I like both actually." Nightbeat said, shrugging. It was pointless to deny at this point. Besides, she seemed amused rather than offended. "How about you? Do you have any preference?"

"Hm, not really." Nautica replied. "I suppose I like both for different reasons."

"I know exactly what you mean." Nightbeat mused.

"I would have never guessed that you would have been into bondage though. But I can definitely see why." Nautica mused. "What else do you have on that datapad? I'd show you mine if it worked."

"Mostly light bondage. I can't say I am a fan of the harder stuff." He explains. If it were almost anyone else Nightbeat would have felt embarrassed to open up about such things. Something made him feel that he could trust her. 

He opened up a few other folders, showing her images of mechs and femmes tied up and teased. Her optics wide as she took in the sight of all the pictures she was seeing. She had no idea he was into some of the kinks she liked.

"I have always liked it when they do such neat work with the ropes." Nautica commented, pointing to a picture of a lovely blue femme bound by some orange rope. The colors contrasted in diamond shaped patterns over her plating as she lie comfortably upon a berth.

"Me too. It compliments the shape of her frame very well." Nightbeat admitted.

"It does look like it would be complicated though. I prefer something with less preparation. I have found handcuffs or wrist restraints to be more convenient." Nautica tells him.

"I imagine that would be true." Nightbeat notes. He tries to give her his best poker face since he can't further add to the conversation. Before he can think up something to say, she takes the datapad from him and pulls up a picture of a mech on a leash with a blindfold on.

"I have always liked this concept too, might be something right up your alley." She says, showing him the screen.

Nightbeat felt a flush of heat upon his frame. He hadn't noticed how worked up this conversation was getting him. Not to mention his imagination from last night were now beginning to mix with the images before him.

Nautica had noticed from the expression on his face. She smiled and decided to tease him more by showing him another picture. The picture she chose was of two femmes interfacing on a couch in a location where they could get caught.

"It's not exactly bondage but it's just something fun. The thrill of getting caught adds to the experience." She said.

"I'd be wary of doing something like that, to be honest." Nightbeat admits.

"Aww why?" Nautica sounded a little disappointed. She had hoped that Nightbeat didn't dislike the picture she had chosen to show him.

"Well." He said. "I sure as the pit wouldn't want someone like Ultra Magnus to catch me in the act."

"Oh." She said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't want him walking in on me either."

"I mean it's still pretty hot though. Better as a fantasy only, at least for me." Nightbeat said. He was beyond flush at this point. His spike pressing tight against his plating to the point where it was becoming rather uncomfortable. He shifted in hopes that would be more comfortable.

"Doing alright?" She teases, placing a servo on his thigh. 

"Just fine." Nightbeat replies. His sparkbeat quickens as her servo wanders upwards to his hip. He honestly wishes to reciprocate but does not know how or if he is supposed to be still. She can feel his frame tensing so she backs off.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying myself." Nightbeat asks, cocking his helm slightly.

"You looked uncomfortable." Nautica answered.

"I wasn't. It's just that I am not used to being touched. I haven't exactly interfaced before." Nightbeat confessed, heaving a sigh. "Not that I don't want to, I just need to relax."

Nautica hadn't pegged him for being a first timer but if that were the case it didn't bother her at all. She didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to especially because it would be his first time.

"Just tell me what you want then." Nautica tells him.

"I have no problem doing this with you." Nightbeat leans into her space slightly. In his mind it was a lot easier to lose his virginity to a friend than someone he felt he had to impress. "I want to be able to return the favor if you uh, know what I mean." 

Nautica nodded. "I think I have an idea." She mused. "Go on and open your panel when you are ready."

As soon as those words were spoken, Nightbeat's panel retracted. He leaned back slightly so that she could see his full array. His spike was fully pressurized, his valve already lubricated and ready. 

She admired the patterning of blue and yellow stripes on his spike but did not comment. She wanted him to feel at ease with her. She runs her servos up and down his thighs as she had before, this time she slid down upon her knees.

"Just let me know if I do something you don't like." She said.

"Don't worry." Nightbeat says with a subtle laugh. Pretending to like something for the sake of being polite never did suit him.

Nautica nips slightly at his inner thigh, making his helm fall back against the seat of the couch. She does this several more times making her way up to his array. He feels one of her servos wrapping around his spike and the other gently teasing the outer folds of his valve.

"You might want to focus on my spike for now." Nightbeat suggests.

Nautica obeys his instructions, slowly rubbing his spike. She traces the striped patterns with the tip of her glossa. Nightbeat's chestplating starts to rise and fall quickly as she does this. She continues to do this with a much more deliberate stroke of her glossa, swirling the flat of it around the head of his spike.

Nightbeat was rather enjoying this. He watched her take him into her mouth with a look of amazement. Several moments later he was moaning deeply. She runs a tentative hand over the outside of his valve, rubbing his node lightly with her fingers. Nightbeat moans louder than he meant to, slapping his servo over his mouth.

Nautica seems pleased that he's so sensitive there, so she slides a single digit inside his valve. It took all the effort he could muster not to moan but he made a stifled whimper. He wants to last more than this. He isn't ready for the pleasure to end.

She curves her digit and starts to rock back and forth lightly, teasing his valve more. Nightbeat's frame starts to twitch, he digs his heels into the floor trying to maintain a grip on himself as he fights not to overload so quickly. But it's no use. The sensitivity of his valve make him overload weather he likes it or not.

"N-nautica I'm." Nightbeat's words were cut off before he moaned loudly. His body seems to jolt, hips jerking as he inadvertently overloads in her mouth. He felt a little guilty for it but it had felt so good to finally climax.

"I really didn't mean to do that. I should have warned you. My valve is just so sensitive, I -" He was honestly expecting her to be upset with him but to his surprise he felt her swallow. She looks up at him for a brief moment before drawing back.

"I'm going to get you back for that." She teases him, rubbing his thigh. "Just relax."

"Easier said than done." Nightbeat said with a smirk. "So what can I do for you?" He asks, venting softly, yet deeply.

"Are you comfortable with being spiked?" Nautica asks him, she leans against his hip so that he can feel her panel against his plating. She now understands what he means by being sensitive and wants to explore this further.

"If you were to take it very slowly." Nightbeat admitted. 

"You should be a little more relaxed now that you have at least had an overload. Of course I will stop if you asked, I can overload in more than one way if need be." Nautica reminded him. She opened her own panel, showing him her own array.

Nautica's spike matched her frame, it was smooth and shapely in the same purple and gold tones as the rest of her. He was thankful that her spike was not terribly long and thick but was not considered small by any means. From what he could see her valve had rather lovely gold patterns upon her purple coloring.

Nautica moved in close and began to rub Nightbeat's node gently to make sure he's well lubricated. She feels the need for pleasure as seeing him overload had stirred up her intrigue. Despite this she knows not to rush into things.

She slowly inserts her digit as she had before. Nightbeat breathes in sharply, causing her to still her motions. She couldn't quite tell if he were enjoying himself or if she had done something to cause pain. 

"Keep going, I'm just _very_ sensitive down there." Nightbeat admits. "It's not painful or anything."

Nautica continued, adding a second digit for the first time. Nightbeat hadn't managed more than one of his own digits before overloading. The detective was amazed that this hadn't thrown him over the edge, until he deduced that his own digits were thicker and more stubby than her's.

Once she started to move them in and out he also discovered that she was much more skilled at using her digits than he was. _'Primus. She must know what to do to me because that is what she likes.'_ He thought to himself. _'What I wouldn't give to watch her self service.'_

Nightbeat's mouth hung open slightly while she used her digits to tease him. He was more than well lubricated, the cushion beneath his aft beginning to become damp. Nautica either didn't care or simply didn't notice. She wanted to frag him right here and now.

"Are you ready for me?" She asks, cupping his cheek to get his attention. Nightbeat looked softly to her before giving her a smirk.

"I was wondering when you'd be ready." Nightbeat teases. He shifts so that he can get his legs onto the couch where she can mount him properly. She waits for him to get comfortable before leaning over him and greeting his lips with a quick kiss.

Nautica presses the head of her spike inside slowly. Nightbeat's frame tenses a little as he gets used to something larger than his own digits. 

Nightbeat takes a moment to silently panic over where he should put his servos. Would it be rude to place them on her aft plate? He wants to touch her everywhere but settles his servos on her hips for now.

Nautica works herself inside him gently, his valve was tight around her plating as she had expected. Nightbeat gasps as he gets used to the feeling of fullness. Nautica nuzzles the side of his helm as she begins to move. 

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." Nightbeat tells her.

"Just as long as you don't get too sore." Nautica replies.

"I didn't tell you to stop now did I?" Nightbeat reminds her.

It stung a little bit for Nightbeat but was not entirely painful. It felt quite good besides the fact he had not gotten used to the feeling of being penetrated. He  
wanted to explore this feeling further.

Nightbeat moans huskily in her audial, his servos tightening their grasp. His body began to shake underneath her's and before he could try to focus he realized that he was overloading.

Nightbeat's valve clenched hard around Nautica's spike, lubricant spilling out and between their thighs. He was able to stifle most of the sounds he wanted to make but could not prevent his body from showing just how good that pleasure felt.

Nautica wanted to continue to frag him into the couch but could not bring herself to make him any more sore that he already was. She withdraws, her spike glistening with Nightbeat's lubricant. 

She makes use of this, rubbing her palms along the base of her spike. Nightbeat watched for a moment before brushing one of his thighs against her spike with a wily smirk. Nautica pins him playfully against the couch and begins to rut his thigh.

She is able to be as rough as she needs to be, showing just how roughly she wishes to frag him in the future. Nightbeat settles against the couch and enjoys the feeling of her spike sliding against him. As she starts to overload she grinds her valve against his thigh, rubbing her node against his plating. She moans loudly enough to startle Nightbeat, her spike shooting transfluid far across his chestplating.

"Told you I would get you back." Nautica said with a breathy laugh. 

"You certainly did." Nightbeat replied, looking at the streaks of her fluid upon his chestplate. 

Nautica catches him off guard with a sudden kiss. He can feel her using a cloth to clean him up while he's distracted with the kiss. Once he's tidy she lays on top of him and rests her helm in the crook of his shoulder.

"I could use a rest for a moment." Nautica admitted. "After all I did most of the work."

"I wouldn't mind." Nightbeat replied, lazily putting an arm around her while she dozed. He didn't exactly feel like moving just yet anyhow. He felt sore and hazy in the afterglow of an overload.


	3. Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has chosen Rung to be Nightbeat's first.

"Ahh, I see you have solved the puzzle." Rung spoke. He sat down next to Nightbeat, whom had been sitting by himself. He had been waiting for his order while Swerve was chatting it up with some customers.

"I did. Only took me a few hours." Nightbeat said with a grin, rolling the spherical puzzle to Rung. He didn't want to elude to how he had been frustrated the night before. 

Rung catches the puzzle as it rolls off the table, letting it plop into his servo. He examines it by turning it over in his servos. There had to be least a hundred intricate metal parts. All the seams were smooth with each piece in it's proper place. 

"The only problem now is that I don't have anything to do." Nightbeat muses. "The worst part of finishing something is filling that void."

"Hmm, that is true. If you enjoyed this puzzle I do have more." Rung offers. 

Swerve walked up to their table and set down Nightbeat's order. A simple cube of energon without any additives. Nightbeat thanked him and took a sip.

"Anything for you, Rung? You know we have a special on engex and energon flakes. Maybe I can interest you in some sweets? I know you like rust sticks." Swerve offered. 

"Just a pack of rust sticks, please." Rung answered. He knew Swerve liked to talk a lot but he paid it no mind. As a therapist he was accustomed to quirks.

"Coming right up!" Swerve sauntered off to the bar to get a pack of rust sticks from under the counter where he kept the sweets.

"So what puzzles do you have?" Nightbeat asks. He rests his arms on the table and makes himself comfortable by leaning.

"I have several. There are some similar to the one I gave you but, they are in different shapes. There is a pyramid, a cube and I believe a half moon. It has been quite a while since I went through my puzzle collection." Rung muses. His optics seem to glow when he speaks about his puzzles the way they often did when he spoke of his model ships.

Nightbeat had been momentarily distracted listening to Rung. He was startled as Swerve slid the package of rust sticks past him and across the table to Rung. The therapist caught the package and began to open it by wedging his digit into the tab on the box.

"These things are so difficult. You must pull out the tab to open them. Of course the box claims 'pull here' but that never seems to work." Rung grumbled. He turned the box over in his hands trying to see if there was another tab somewhere else.

"I got this." Nightbeat said. He took the box and ripped the top off it with his bare servos. It wasn't as neat as Rung may have wanted but, the rust sticks were able to be eaten now. He handed the slightly smooshed box back to Rung.

"Oh my." Rung looks at the box with slight amusement. He takes a rust stick and offers it to Nightbeat, a sweet treat for the trouble of opening the box. Nightbeat leans over and eats it out of Rung's servo with one swift chomp. The sweet makes a few crunching sounds before he finishes. Rung blinks and then chuckles. Perhaps he had a soft spot for Nightbeat, despite his antics.

"Once you finish your cube, we can go." Rung tells Nightbeat. 

The first thing Nightbeat wanted to do was to chug his cube down and follow Rung to his office. It took restraint to slowly drink the cube, but he needed to play it cool. He wanted to make a good impression since Rung had been so generous. 

"So you like Model ships huh?" Nightbeat asks. He was nearly half way finished with his cube and the silence was starting to get awkward. He didn't want Rung to think he didn't like talking to him, it was that he didn't always know what to say to him.

"I do. " Rung replies. He senses Nightbeat reaching out despite his lack of words. He doesn't mind if Nightbeat doesn't know what to talk about or how to phrase it. He enjoys the mech's company and curious mind.

"I only collect the ones that I have served on, but I enjoy building them." Rung explained. "Something about the construction of models just feels right. I have always been fascinated by creating the details to make them look more realistic."

Nightbeat nodded as he listened. He understood what Rung was saying in a way. Details helped him solve the puzzle the way that it helped Rung complete model ships. Maybe he had more in common with Rung than he thought.

"Lets go check out your puzzle." Nightbeat said, downing the last of his cube. He set the empty cube on the table. "Don't worry, Swerve will put it on my tab."  
Rung lead Nightbeat back to his office. Everything was neatly organized. His computer console sat in the corner, a few datapads had been placed next to it. Most of his desk space was clear since his models adorned the tall shelves.

The way the room had been arranged Rung's desk was positioned against a wall so that Nightbeat had no other option than to seat himself next to Rung. This suited him just fine weather he admitted it or not.

Rung took a slide puzzle from his desk. It was a tablet sized to fit in one's hand that had moving tiles. Once the tiles had been moved in the correct way they would line up to form a picture. Nightbeat sat down and leaned over to study it.

From what Nightbeat could see he could figure out what the image was going to be once the parts slid together. That was easy enough. It took him several moments but once he worked the sliding tiles in a clockwise motion he was able to learn how to manipulate them.

"Easy peasy." Nightbead remarked, pushing the puzzle over to Rung so that he could see the image of a far away planet displayed on the puzzle. 

"Well done!" Rung replied, pleased that Nightbeat had taken an interest in some of his logic puzzles. "If you'd like we could try a harder one."

"I'm game." Nightbeat said, smirking.

Rung put the small puzzle aside and brought out a long flat box. He opened the lid, spilling the pieces on his desk. This was a more standard puzzle, but it took more patience to complete than a quick slide puzzle. The pieces had a deep purple background and the swirling colors of a far away galaxy. Many different shades of blues, pinks and a hint of red made up the large heap of puzzle pieces. When held in your hand the pieces had a shine to them that would glitter in the light in different angles.

Rung had purchased it because he thought it may be relaxing to put together between seeing his patients. Sharing it with Nightbeat sounded more fun than doing it by himself. He leaned closer to reach for some pieces to sort.

"First, we should find the edge pieces. All of these colors will make it quite tricky at first." Rung notes, sliding some pieces into a pile. 

"I got this." Nightbeat said. He had been focused on doing just that before Rung had suggested what they do. Without looking he slid a handful of pieces into Rung's pile, their hands touching for a brief moment.

"Uhh, sorry." Nightbeat uttered. His servo lingered for a moment more than he meant to before taking it back. His faceplate flushed.

"No need to worry." Rung stated. He didn't seem bothered in the least. 

Nightbeat swallowed. He wished he had the courage to make a move or, at least knew what to say to Rung. He stared blankly at the puzzle pieces with his hand under his chin, his cheeks still flushed.

"If there is something you wish to get off your chest you can tell me." Rung prompted.

"I didn't touch your servo on purpose. But I do like you a lot." Nightbeat admitted. It felt strange to say, but good to get out into the open. 

"That is exactly why I gave you that puzzle sphere." Rung replied. 

Nightbeat looked at him, helm cocked. He wasn't certain what Rung had meant by this. What did a puzzle have to do with anything? And did Rung already know how he felt? 

"I like you too." Rung replied. 

"You do huh?" Nightbeat said, trying to make a smirk but the surprise in his optics showed.

"I figured the best way to get your attention was to find something that would interest you." Rung notes. He takes an edge piece he found in the pile and sorted it with the others.

"You could have just said so. I had no idea." Nightbeat admitted. He hesitated for a second but put an arm around Rung. Rung smiles and nuzzles his helm against the other mech's. Enjoying the contact by rubbing his cheekplate against the side of Nightbeat's helm.

Rung was about to reply with a thought when he felt Nightbeat's frame getting warmer. He had expected that may happen but not at the rate that it was occurring. Nightbeat's frame was radiating more warmth that would be considered normal even for an aroused bot.

Rung did not judge Nightbeat for this, not that he judged anyone for much of anything. It was a natural physical response after all. It must have been a release of feelings from liking him for some time.

Rung kisses Nightbeat's cheek lightly and gives his servo a squeeze. Nightbeat eases into Rung's touch before his frame stiffens slightly.

"You seem tense for some reason. We can stop at any time." Rung states as he starts backing off.

"No, no. It's not that." Nightbeat spoke. He gave Rung's servo a light tug to coax him back but not so strong that it could be seen as aggressive. It were as if to say 'please come back'. Rung was able to pick up on this and wrapped his arms around Nightbeat. He notices that the detective's frame is growing warmer still.

"Forgive me Nightbeat, but may I ask when your last heat was?" Rung asks.

"Uhhh." Nightbeat paused, putting a digit to his chin as he tries to calculate the answer. "Let's just say I'm overdue. My heats tend to be mild so I didn't want to say anything." He admits sheepishly, casting his gaze away from Rung.

"Heats are a serious issue, mild or not." Rung stated. "I should take you to the medical bay. However I get the feeling that you don't want to do that."

Nightbeat nodded. He returned his gaze to Rung knowing that the mech could see through him and there was no hiding anything from an expert psychiatrist. He knew Rung was a sweetspark and hoped he wouldn't judge him.

"I think you already know what I want." Nightbeat admits with a breathy chuckle.

"Yes, but I need to hear that from you." Rung tells him, tracing his servo against Nightbeat's jaw. Nightbeat's broad jawline made his servo look smaller as he coaxed the bashful mech to speak.

"I would like you to help me with my heat." Nightbeat requested. His expression was no longer bashful as he got his honest words off his chestplate.

"And what would you like do?" Rung asked, shifting so that he is nearly in Nightbeat's lap.

"I want to do the spiking, though this will be my first time trying to interface." Nightbeat offers, hoping that was what Rung had meant.

"That would be more than alright with me." Rung answers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rung cocks his helm as he asks this question. 

"I have been waiting forever." Nightbeat implores with a near groan. He puts a servo on Rung's side as if to pull him in closer. Rung could feel the need within Nightbeat manifested in the form of warmth.

Nightbeat bit his lower lip. He wished he had a better idea of what to do. He was far more hot and bothered than Rung, which was not helping him decide how to reciprocate. He was moments away from interfacing and so worried about somehow screwing this up. This was all so wonderfully frustrating.

Rung sensed this and opened his valve cover. He gingerly took Nightbeat by the servo and placed his servo between his thighs. Nightbeat was speechless, his sparkbeat racing.

"You can touch so long as you are gentle. You have your own valve so that will give you an idea." Rung spoke, giving Nightbeat's servo a squeeze before releasing it.

"Mine is more sensitive than most." Nightbeat admitted.

"Well then I can trust you not to hurt me. That is why I like you so much, you are very bright." Rung replied, stroking one of the antennas on Nightbeat's helm. This merely made his cheeks flush.

Nightbeat's intellect did not let his heat get the better of him. Firstly, he opens his own array so that his pressurizing spike would be much more comfortable. He places his free arm around Rung so that he can feel secure.

Nervously, he returns his attention to Rung's array as he drags the pads of his digits along the outer folds of Rung's valve. The first thing he notes is how soft and smooth the outer mesh feels against his fingers.

Nightbeat's hands are slightly larger than Rung's but his digits are much thicker. He takes his time carefully rubbing against Rung's clitoral node before dipping one of his digits inside.

"You aren't going to break me." Rung teases. He spreads his thighs wider apart so Nightbeat can get a better look at what he's doing. This way he can watch his digit slide in and out. He watches as his digit grows slick with lubricant. At this point Rung is able to sit back and enjoy how the sensation of Nightbeat's digit feels. He makes no qualms about rubbing his own node in front of Nightbeat. He flicks his digit over his node, stimulating the sensitive underside of it.

Nightbeat sees this and takes over for him, using his thumb to stimulate his node as he moves his digits. He pays attention to the patterns of movement he saw Rung use to determine that the underside of his clitoral node was the most sensitive place to brush against. By this point Nightbeat was dying to be touched but he was determined to tease Rung well. His pride wouldn't let him falter. He doubles his efforts, moving his digit within Rung in ways that would have had himself overloading multiple times by now.

Although Rung wasn't as sensitive as Nightbeat, he started to rock against his digits with a flushed face. Nightbeat smirked, proud that his efforts were successful. His spike stood full and thick, the yellow and blue stripes catching Rung's optics.

"May I?" Rung asked, extending his servo with his palm facing Nightbeat's spike.

"Do you really need to ask at this point?" Nightbeat breathed.

"Mm I suppose not, but it is a good form." Rung tells him. He takes Nightbeat's spike and works his servo around it. He knows full well that Nightbeat is more than ready but can't help to indulge in the sensation of Rung's servo. 

Nightbeat notices that Rung's stroking is a slow and gentle, his hand moves with a sort of confidence. His nimble maneuvering made his servo seem to glide up and down Nightbeat's length. 

"I wish I were as ahh, good at this as you are." Nightbeat remarks, his breathing growing more heavy. Nightbeat hopes that with experiance he too can become so skilled, he feels so clumsy in comparison.

"Not to worry." Rung reminded him. "Everyone has a first time at some point. All I need you to do is relax." He instructs, shifting a little in his seat before rising. He sits down in Nightbeat's lap so that the other mech can feel his weight resting on him.

Nightbeat's servos instinctively move to Rung's hips to keep him steady. Rung smiles at this, finding Nightbeat's concern for him adorible. He nuzzles against Nightbeat's helm and quickly presses a kiss to it as he did not wish to keep him waiting any longer.

"I am going to guide you in, are you ready?" Rung said while taking hold of Nightbeat's spike. 

Nightbeat nodded without a word as he was more than ready. He felt Rung's servo holding his spike followed by the wet heat of Rung's valve when he slid down. So this is what interfacing felt like. It felt so satisfying to finally know what the others had been talking about all this time.

Once Rung bares down to engulf the length of Nightbeat's spike he lets his frame relax. Nightbeat lets out a heavy breath which is enough for Rung to pick up on. It's clear that he is enjoying himself.

Rung puts his arms around Nightbeat's shoulders so that his weight is more centered which gives him the ability to rock his hips. All Nightbeat needs to do is keep his balance in the chair and Rung can control the pace. Once Rung starts to move for him Nightbeat dips his head back and revvs his engine.

Rung rolls his hips, grinding smooth against Nightbeat as if he were giving him a lapdance. Nightbeat's attention is captured by watching Rung's body move in an almost fluid-like way. These movements change the angle of contact which changes sensation on Nightbeat's spike.

Rung smiles at Nightbeat and leans in to give him a kiss on the lips. Nightbeat returns the kiss wholeheartedly, pulling him in for another. He loved the feeling of Rung's frame against his own. His servos moving to more firmly grasp Rung's aft so that he may shift his own hips from underneath.

"Oh Rung. This is amazing. Thank you for showing me this pleasure." Nightbeat moans.

"I am glad I was able _-ah-_ to do this with you too." Rung replies, venting hard.

"I'm kind of curious though, um do you like your spike touched at all?" Nightbeat asks.

"I do. I can open my other panel if you wish. I did not want to be poking you in the abdominal plating. But your seat does recline." Rung explains, referring to the office chair that Nightbeat was sitting in.

Nightbeat eased the seat back, keeping his pedes firmly planted on the floor so that the wheels of the chair would not start rolling in the middle of interfacing. The idea of this nearly made Nightbeat chuckle but he did not want to explain his amusement to Rung.

Once Nightbeat had given him enough room, Rung opened his spike cover. His orange spike matched the rest of his frame. His was a smaller spike, but with ornate looking markings on its smooth plating. Nightbeat wrapped a hand around it and began to rub.

Rung began to thrust into the hand that pleasured him, the way he was moving made him ride Nightbeat's spike harder and faster. _'cool I don't even have to do anything! Well, besides keeping my pedes steady anyway.'_ He thought to himself.

With each motion Nightbeat was getting closer to overload. His spike was feeling more and more sensitive as Rung continued to work himself back and forth. The sensation of his wet heat was more than he could bear.

"I'm so close." Nightbeat huffed. He gritted his denta as he tried to hard to last.

"I am on blockers, so whenever you are ready." Rung tells him. He does not cease his movements, he instead maintains the pace hoping to wring and overload from the other mech. In a few seconds time he can feel a hot burst of fluids inside him as Nightbeat breathes heavy though his denta, face flushed.

"Feel better?" Rung asks, running a servo down the side of Nightbeat's helm. The expression on his face is sweet as he is glad he was able to satisfy Nightbeat.

"Yeah. Just let me finish you off hmm?" Nightbeat said.

Rung gasps as he feels Nightbeat return the favor, stroking his spike for him. He had hoped that he would have lasted slightly longer, however Rung didn't seem to mind. This helped him not to fret about it. Besides, giving Rung the overload he needed was a better use of his time.

Rung was getting close, so much so that Nightbeat knew he would be able to take him over his limit soon. He squeezes Rung's spike more firmly pulling upward on his shaft and then back down. He repeats this, watching Rung's frame start to shake at the hips.

Still within Rung's valve he feels him squeeze down as his overload begins. Nightbeat continues to rub Rung's spike as his transfluid spills over his servo. He watches Rung's faceplate flush before covering the lower half of his face to moan into his servos.

It takes a moment for Rung to catch his breath enough to dismount. Carefully he slides up and off of Nightbeat's spike with a wet sound. He wobbles on his pedes before catching his frame on the desk.

Rung looks over to Nightbeat whom is moving the chair to it's original position so he can sit straight up. An office chair isn't exactly a place for a nap but it seems as if Nightbeat is starting to doze off already.

"Perhaps I should sneak you back to my habsuite for some recharge?" Rung teases, but those words are not heard. Nightbeat has nodded off, his helm resting on the headrest of the chair with his engine purring.


End file.
